


Bedtime Story: Heart of a Hero

by CloverGreen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, Ghirahim is a cutiepie, Happy Ending, If you're looking for a happy fic this is your thing, M/M, Romance, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverGreen/pseuds/CloverGreen
Summary: The heroes always have to fight agains the villains, and the villains are always evil, right? Let's give that a little turn of events in a cute bedtime story





	Bedtime Story: Heart of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fic of The Legend of Zelda. I'm still kinda new in this writing thing, so reviews would help me a lot :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The two warriors were inside their wooden blocks-made fortresses preparing for battle, by taping a pillow to one of their forearms and taking their plush swords. Once ready, Zack yelled:

"I'm going to destroy you this time!" raising his sword and pointing at his opponent with it.

"We'll see about that" replied Jeremy, calm and confident.

And so, the battle began, though it didn't last much: A few hits later from the start, Jeremy hit Zack right in the face, causing him to fall back and destroy his own fortress.

While he was celebrating his fast victory, Dad came in with a worried face.

"What was that sound?! Are you ok kids?" he spitted out as soon as he opened the door. Then he spotted Zack getting up from a mountain of wooden blocks and recognized the scene.

"What did I tell you about these fights? Can't you see that you could hurt yourselves?!" the older blonde elf said angrily.

"But Daaaaad, we can't sleep!" argued Zack, still ashamed for his loss.

"Besides, you're a warrior too, aren't you?" asked the other, "Isn't normal that kids want to be like their awesome dad?" the kid added as sweetly as he could.

"Nice try, Jeremy, but you're still in trouble". He pointed at the fortresses and said, "Clean up your mess and get to bed, now!" When he turned around to leave the room, Zack grabbed his arm sleeve and pulled it a few times.

"Tell us a bedtime story!"

Link was tired from his recent travel to the market,  _'Why do we have to live so far away?_ ' He thought, while riding Epona. But his white-haired son had a kind smile that you can't say 'no' to. So he admitted his defeat with a sight.

"Fine, just one, and then you go to bed."

"Yes, Daddy." replied the kids, getting in their beds, and ready to hear a tale, probably from his father's adventures.

Link sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed and began:

_Once upon a time, there was a Green Warrior, whose quest was to defeat the evil Monster that wanted to rule the world._

_The young man was trained in the local Battle School and his weapons were made by the best blacksmith in the city. He was told by the King that, once he sealed the Monster, he would marry the Beautiful Princess- who was actually in love with him- and become the Prince of Skyloft. Money, love, power, honor...that was the greatest prize they could give him to thank his courage._

_Although it was all man would ask for, he didn't fight for prizes, but for his people. He would protect the Princess, not to win her heart, but for her to be safe. He was chosen by the Goddess for his great courage, and because of his honest and humble heart._

_Months passed since the Warrior had left his home and went to the Surface; he met and saved a lot of creatures from the Monster's minions. These creatures sent messages to Skyloft informing about him and his quest. The news cheered everyone up; he was kicking all monsters in his way and returning peace to the land._

_Everything was perfect, until he met the White Wizard, who was powerful enough to be an obstacle in his way. He was the Monster's servant and the one in charge to stop the Green Warrior. So they fought everytime they met, but the battles began after hearing the Wizard talk about how powerful he was, that he wouldn't have mercy and definitely kill him this time, etc._

_But one day the Wizard seemed to be upset and not wanting to fight, he didn't even raise his guard when he saw the Warrior pointing at him with his sword. He simply began to talk about how badly his Master treated him because things were getting difficult for them and that he was starting to doubt about the whole rule-the-world thing. He said that he liked the world the way it was because at least -if everyone would see him as a normal person instead of a villain- he would receive more care and love; that was all he wanted, to be accepted. The Warrior was a bit confused about what he was hearing, it could all be a part of a plan to catch him off-guard, but the look in the eyes of his enemy was sincerely sad. His heart told him that the Wizard regretted what he'd done and that he could be forgiven. Seeing such a powerful enemy downhearted and regretful simply melted his heart._

_He put away his sword, extended his hand to the Wizard and said:_

_"If you help me seal your Master and end this fight, I could give you the acceptance you are looking for."_

_"I don't think that's possible, people would think I'm an evil guy because of how I look" he said discouraged._

_"I can explain to them, they will understand" said the Warrior with a smile on his face._

_"Do you promise?" asked the other man with eyes full of hope._

_"I promise." The Wizard took his hand and they started their team-fight against the darkness. With the help of his new teammate, sealing the Monster was almost easy._

_When they arrived at Skyloft, everyone was surprised to see the White Wizard together with the Green Warrior. They explained how he turned against the Monster and helped to fight him, and then the people started to clap and to thank him. The king declared the Warrior as the Green Hero and organized a party to celebrate their victory._

_The party was very cheerful: everyone was dancing, drinking and laughing. A wonderful night. The Hero told the Wizard to accompany him for a moment, so they went to a wooden bench, away from the celebration._

_"Aren't you enjoying the party?" asked the Wizard, a bit confused._

_"It's nothing like that, I just wanted to have a calm moment, I'm not used to talking to so many people."_

_"I understand, fans are getting a bit annoying, aren't they?" both men laughed and then stared at each other for a few seconds._

_"I wanted to thank you for giving me another chance." said the Wizard with a kind and peaceful voice. "All the love I get here is so warm. If it wasn't for you, I would still be surrounded by hate, and the world would be ruined." he continued, and he hugged the other man. "You truly have the heart of a Hero."_

_"Green Hero! There you are. I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes!" The King came out of nowhere and didn't seem to mind interrupting the moment at all. The person he was looking for felt a bit upset for not being able to enjoy the embrace a little more, but he broke out of it and faced the King, knowing why he was looking for him._

_"I'm making the arrangements for your wedding with the Princess"_

_"What? You're getting married?" asked the Wizard with a mix of ugly feelings in his voice._

_"Yes, he is! With my little girl." The King said very happy._

_"No, I'm not." The response of the Hero left the King with an open mouth._

_"What do you mean you're not marring my daughter?"_

_"I know she loves me, but I don't love her, and she deserves to be with someone who is capable to give her the love she needs." he said, very serious. "I'm moving to the Surface with him." he put an arm around the man he loved. "There's people that want to start a new city there, and we're part of them."_

_The Wizard was still processing what the Hero said, just like the King, who finally walked away to cancel everything and give the Princess the sad news._

_"A-are we really moving?" he asked, still confused._

_"Yes, I'm sure we'll be happy there."_

_"Well, I like the landscape." said the other, starting to get used to the idea._

_The Hero hugged him once again and said:_

_"Let's pack our things tonight, tomorrow we'll go."_

_They finally kissed for the first time and, the next day, they started their new lives together._

_The End._

"That was awesome!" said Jeremy. Both kids enjoyed the story a lot and were ready to sleep.

''Are we supposed to learn something from this story?'' asked Zack.

''Yes, always listen to your hearts…..and don't fight for no reason, or else you'll end up marrying each other.''

The brothers exchanged looks, ''NO WAY that's happening!''

''I was just kidding.'' Said Link after a good laugh. "Now, sleep. You have school tomorrow." He gave them the good nights and went to his room. A pale, white-haired man was waiting for him in bed.

"What a cute story you told our kids today." he said with a grin on his face. "You painted it a little pink, don't you think?"

"I had to make it as sweet as I could." said the Hero, raising both hands.

"You omitted the best part, when the King went crazy due to your answer and you sent him to hell." Ghirahim chuckled to the memory.

"Man, I didn't expect him to go that mad." the blonde elf got into bed and wrapped and arm over his husband's chest, "But that doesn't matter now...actually, it never did, I was going to move with you no matter what happened. After all the help you gave me, you deserve to be happy too."

"You truly have the heart of a Hero." he gave him a good night kiss on the lips and they fell asleep together.

 


End file.
